


[网剧SCI][瞳耀]耀星（8）

by timeisover



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeisover/pseuds/timeisover





	[网剧SCI][瞳耀]耀星（8）

——”来拥抱着我，形成漩涡，卷起那热吻背后万尺风波。“

 

讯息时代里，消息总是比脚程来得更快。分别传出的照片与汇报简讯，比他们先第一步抵达堂口的某些喉舌之中。堂口看起来一如往常平静，但暗涌已经被割裂成对峙的两股，分别流淌在少数核心人员之间。山雨欲来，大有老港片里那样一掷杯子便能两相对垒的气氛。

　　一方是先坏了坐馆的规矩向自家人下手，一方是动机不明的骤然变节，雾里看花的情节让情势变得更复杂了些。

　　知情人正各自揣测，谁都没想到风暴中心的两人，此时竟忽然出现在众人面前。

　　展耀冷脸领着白羽瞳走进堂口，对纷纷投来的诡异目光视若无睹。他径直走入内室，带着锋利的气势，令人不由自主地为他让开一条道来，似乎再靠近些便要被他割伤。

　　他通知了洪信社团内配备的私人医生，稍作沟通后领着白羽瞳进了自己专属的休息室。过来一会儿，医生也推着小车到位。

　　对道上的人来说，斗殴负伤比开饭还要寻常，社团医生处理这类一字刀伤简直熟悉得仿佛流水线作业。打止痛与局麻，伤口扩张再清创，消毒贴合免缝胶布，包扎然后注射破伤风，一气呵成到仿佛闭上眼都能够精准操作。

　　不过当然这是不能的。医生取纱布时手莫名打滑，纱布卷跌回钢铁制的小车上，被展耀体贴地接过去递到医生手里。

　　物品相接之时医生的手紧张得一震，好在还是拿住了纱布。他涔涔冷汗落下，一边道谢一边眼神闪烁地抬眼望去，见得展耀那疏离的礼貌微笑，包裹着隐隐的威压。

　　“谢谢，麻烦你了。”

　　“不，不用……”

　　处理完毕后，戴着口罩的人推上小车几乎是落荒而逃。

　　

　　

　　展耀踩着医生离开的脚步，不着痕迹地给房间落锁又关了大灯，转身又坐回床边去，借床头灯昏黄的光线静静望闭目养神的白羽瞳。

　　这点波折对白羽瞳来说微不足道，背后牵涉的麻烦却更令他头疼。以白羽瞳那野兽似的天生直觉，这诡异氛围和其中利害关系他又怎么会不知。他们本想卖出破绽诱敌先破规矩，却不成想自己也露了难以解释的破绽，此时两人的处境纠结得就如同白羽瞳紧锁的眉心，

　　勉强理清思路，白羽瞳清了清嗓子想要开口，却被手上的温度打断了话。展耀握着他的手把自己的眉眼深深埋了进去：

　　“别谈工作。”

　　从方才的失控直到独处此刻，展耀才敢暴露自己的冰山一角的真实。薄而温热的眼皮在掌心轻颤，显得那么地脆弱，几乎承载不住里面汹涌的情绪。

　　他在害怕。

　　白羽瞳错愕片刻，才明白他还没能从刚才那场突发状况中走出来，此时正被患得患失的不安挟持，急切需被解救。

　　从未有过的示弱望得白羽瞳满心柔软，他叹息着用另外一只手轻抚展耀的鬓发，积了薄茧的指腹贴着发根摩挲，引起对方轻微的颤抖。

　　他此番深入困境，其实并不想把关于展耀的一切带进来。展耀存放在他心里的踪迹被无限缩小，小到变成他鞋底的一粒砂砾。起初毫无所感，越是长途跋涉却越日复一日地研磨他唯一还柔软的那块皮肤，瘙痒直至疼痛，令他长久以来恻隐不止。

　　早在上次交换那吻的时候，他就看出了展耀的情难自控，但他自己又何尝不是。

　　不过是五十步望百步。

　　白羽瞳的掌心仿佛掬着一捧清泉，展耀内心焦灼不已，埋在其间贪婪地饮尽，又急于去寻找更甘美的水源。他把手攀上白羽瞳的前襟攥紧，迫切地亲到他的唇上。

　　而后便是漫长的一吻。

　　展耀揽着他的颈接吻，凶狠又焦急，白羽瞳闭上眼紧紧把他扣进怀中，擒住他送上来的薄唇，耐心地包容展耀这野蛮的索吻，给予他所有想要的。

　　他们之间共感总是过份强烈，太过真切的心绪感染得他们不分彼此，最终落入失控的激烈当中。

　　仅存的本能让他们依依不舍地放开彼此。但展耀没有打算就此放过白羽瞳，他喘着粗气翻上床，跨坐在白羽瞳身上。

　　是足够强烈的暗示。

　　氧气回流到大脑里，白羽瞳才渐渐明白展耀的意思，不由得睁大了眼睛。他声音哑了下去，与理智厮杀搏斗后才艰难开口：

　　“等一下，我不想在这种时候……”

　　根植在白羽瞳内心的完美主义作祟，使他越是珍视便越想谨慎对待。他想把最好的给他，而不是在这毒蛇潮湿阴冷的巢穴中顺应一次冲动的疯狂。但展耀丝毫不领情：

　　“我不喜欢等。”

　　下一秒展耀直接把手伸到了白羽瞳的身下，将掌心的体温覆盖上去，再地收拢起来，缓缓摩擦揉弄起来。

　　这猫太不讲道理了！

　　青涩的动作却让白羽瞳无比受用，撩拨得他倒吸一口冷气。他恨得咬到后槽牙发紧——天知道他对这一刻渴望了多少个日夜！

　　身体远比理智要诚实，快感从身下一阵又一阵地传来，而又因为对方是展耀而又千百倍地放大。

　　白羽瞳觉得自己几乎要疯了，只得勉力维系自己引以为豪的自制力，咬着舌尖劝诫自己冷静。他抓住那只作乱的手上，试图阻止展耀蛮不讲理的攻势。但不施力气的动作毫无威胁性，展耀不耐烦地躲开，竟然变本加厉将白羽瞳的裤腰连同内裤一起拽低，袒露出里头勃发的欲望，借着失控溢出的清液为他撸动起来。

　　他喉头发紧，忍不住哼出来，嘶哑得类似野兽示威的低吼。可惜对面的人太过了解他的虚张声势，专心致志地煽风点火。

　　手背的骨骼如琴弦般绷紧，随着手部的动作次第起伏，带动掌心的纹路摩擦在敏感处——那是白羽瞳自少年以来再未有借口去牵起的手。精神的刺激更甚于肉体的刺激，却又为后者推波助澜，在白羽瞳的感官上炸出连串的火花。

　　在眼前阵阵的昏暗中白羽瞳终于败下阵来，咬紧的牙关只是稍一松懈，摩挲的快感便无孔不入侵入他的神经。

　　他放弃般闭上眼，享受这辗转反侧的夜晚里曾想象过的温柔。急促的呼吸透露出情动，他握着展耀的细长的后颈，拇指在他颈椎凸起的骨骼上来回磨蹭，将同样的缠绵回赠给他。

　　就在展耀自己抽开皮带的时候，白羽瞳忽然想起什么重要的事情，按住他的手哑不成声地问：

　　“你这有套子吗？”

　　“没有。”

　　“啊？”

　　白羽瞳僵住了。

　　两人望着对方僵持片刻后，白羽瞳痛苦地闭上眼，就要推开展耀想起身。展耀不可置信地瞪着他：“你去哪儿？！”

　　“我去厕所解决一下。”

　　展耀舌头上似乎长出了结，一句话说得艰涩异常，耳廓浸润了透明的红：“不用套，你直接来。”

　　“别闹。”白羽瞳放缓声哄他，调整着自己的呼吸。

　　一只手拽紧了白羽瞳的领口，伏在他身上的人几乎恼羞成怒地质问：“你不想上我吗？”

　　展耀听见对方喉咙里传来沙哑的抽气声，下一秒就感觉身体忽然凌空，白羽瞳几乎是单手把他托起直接锁在怀里。忽然失去重心的心悸让展耀有了体格差的实感，白羽瞳人压低了嗓音，咬着他的耳垂，以一种异常危险的语气轻声道：

　　“我不是不想，我是不能。”

　　“一切让你的安全产生隐患的事情，我都不会去做。”

　　这个野蛮的怀抱仿佛一个钢铁似的监狱，带着绝对的威严，是囚禁，也是保护。白羽瞳扣着他后脑与他贴得极近，在昏暗灯光中两人被对方的阴影所笼罩，展耀只看得清他的眼睛，里面比情欲更深的，是几乎烧穿眼底的控制欲。

　　可展耀没有避开这威胁似的目光。

　　他直直地望向白羽瞳，带着一种悲哀的决绝。低不可闻的轻叹携着温暖的气流拂向对面的唇，破开那重重铁壁，直触搔到那柔软的心底，倏忽又散去。

　　“小白，你信我好不好？”

　　他放低了声音，几近哀求。

　　白羽瞳愣住了。他从来没有见过这样的展耀，这样放低自己去望着他的展耀。像是溺水者揽着求生的浮木，窒息者趋向活命的氧气，雪中人渴求饱餐的热食，仿若求而不得，下一秒就要死去。

　　展耀现在需要自己。

　　只消这一个念头便足以击溃白羽瞳的所有理由。他情不自禁地抱紧怀里单薄的身体，甘愿献出自己所有，予索予求。

　　

　　

　　裹着凡士林的手指进入隐秘处时，展耀咬着嘴唇一语不发，但身体却不可控制地战栗起来。他努力让自己放松下来，去容纳对方的探索与拓张。

　　即使这是他们第一次性爱的体验，但是他们似乎都对该怎么办了然于心。对于彼此为什么会提前做这样的功课，两人很默契地都没有提起，而又知晓了这种踩过界的心动也许比他们想象的要更早一些。

　　极尽温柔的指尖按摩着过度紧张的内里，游走在其中确认那个因情动而浮现的敏感处，然后按压下去，换来一声压抑的惊叫。

　　白羽瞳抱着几乎骤然弹起的身体，关切地望了展耀一眼，而对方只是摇摇头示意他继续。于是他也没有过多的矫情，又往里面添了一根手指，搅动起来。

　　身体间的熟稔终于抵达了最后一站，令他可以全然放松下来去接纳对方的所有。

　　“好了。”展耀跪起身，让手指从自己足够柔软的内里抽出，带出一丝丝透明的粘液。他深深地望了白羽瞳一眼，从他的眼睛里确认了同样的炙热，然后便扶着对方早已勃起的性器，缓缓地沉身坐下去。

　　顶端进入的瞬间酸胀让展耀瞬间软下了腰身，但他顽强地凭着仅余的气力，撑住自己坚定地一点点地吞到底。

　　鲜活的、雀跃的、真实的。展耀此时被白羽瞳拥抱着，那炽热处全部进入了他的身体里，让他得以刻骨又明晰地感受对方的存在。

　　是白羽瞳。

　　这个念头令展耀彻底卸下力气，伏倒在白羽瞳的肩膀上，在对方看不见的背后无端落下眼泪来。

　　

　　这个生来就与他亲密无间的人，他足足走了七年，才跨越彼此间所隔的山海重新抵达他身边，得以此刻毫无距离的相拥而对。

　　他曾经何其自负，对他们的感情是那么地笃定。即使是在彼此并未确认感情的时候就擅自出国留学，即使两人仅凭越洋邮件的只言片语维持联系，即使他收到的回应越来越少。展耀都未曾怀疑过白羽瞳对他的感情，他知道白羽瞳无论如何都会在那里，哪里也不会去。

　　在动身回国时，他通知了白羽瞳自己的航班信息，可是那天直到最后，他都没有等来白羽瞳、甚至他的一通电话。

　　而也是从那天起，白羽瞳彻底消失在他的生活里，仿佛从来从未存在过。

　　可又怎么可能从未存在过。

　　　

　　夙愿得偿的快感冲昏了白羽瞳的头脑，让他陷入了短暂的缺氧般眩晕。稍稍回过神来，他才察觉了展耀的不对劲，轻轻抚摸他的头顶：

　　“怎么了，疼？”

　　“好疼啊。”展耀哑声抱怨道，忽而哽咽。听得白羽瞳霎时心头一跳，低头就正对上展耀起身望他的通红眼眶。

　　白羽瞳几乎要忘掉此时下体被情欲折磨的难耐，慌张地去吻掉他眼角的泪：“要，不行的话……”

　　“闭嘴。”展耀几乎是咬牙切齿地讲出来，恶狠狠地摁着白羽瞳的肩膀禁锢他的动作，自己稍稍起身，又再次将对方的性器重重地纳入后穴中，直顶到最深处。他引颈无声的喘息，连话都断断续续起来：

　　“你……你手上有伤，别乱动。”

　　这一吞纳几乎将白羽瞳逼出声来。他喉结滑动，汗水顺着额边的青筋淌下，全身肌肉绷紧，整个人凝固在蓄势待发的那一刻——仿佛下一秒就能扑向自己的猎物，将其撕成碎片。

　　但他没有。他在黑夜中深深凝视着怀里的人，付以极限地忍耐，任由展耀在自己身上有一下没一下地胡来。

　　这个过程对于两人来说都过于折磨。酸软不已的腰身每次只能抬起一点，支撑着身体的大腿便无力到打颤，稍一脱力又坐得太深。

　　展耀浑身在发抖，但身体却坦诚地几乎被快感吞没，内里湿热得泥泞不堪，缠绵地紧裹着挽留每一次性器的抽离，犹若一个最深入的拥抱。

　　仿佛这样才能确认他的真实存在，仿佛这样就永不需再尝受别离。

　　他在失神中跌堕，白羽瞳也没有多好过。毫无章法的动作缓慢又不得要领，白羽瞳只觉得自己在欲望深潭的边缘一圈又一圈地徘徊，却始终寻不到纵身跃下的入口。

　　于是白羽瞳难耐地去轻轻咬住展耀的颈侧，舌尖急躁地扫过牙齿与皮肉相连的边缘，引起一串颤栗。而他的手也没有空闲下来，宽厚的指掌顺着衬衫的下摆探入，沿着脊柱描摹而上，一寸寸的试探他身体的禁区。

　　掌心的茧若有似无地拂过腰侧时，展耀刚勉强抽离的身体骤然失力跌下，反令那火热的性器直捅入穴心。他被这下深入插得说不出话来，双重快感刺激得他眼前阵阵发黑。

　　尝到了甜头，那温暖的手愈发得寸进尺，在腰侧绕着圈厮摩，激出展耀温软的闷哼，下意识要将他的手推开。白羽瞳的手便顺势绕过背揽他，去捏另一侧细软的侧腰。

　　这么一摸，却让白羽瞳愣住了。

　　他在手下摸到了一个陈年的伤疤，从其上凸起的新肉可以判断出这道旧伤曾有多么的狰狞，沉默地将秘密愈合在其中。

　　像是被触及到了什么开关，展耀急切揪着他的领口与他接吻，来势汹汹，逼得白羽瞳放开探寻往事的手，扶着他的后脑来回应这个咄咄逼人的热吻。

　　一吻罢了，两人都尝到了窒息濒死的黑甜。

　　展耀放开白羽瞳，转而搂住他的脖子，如同揽住洪水潮流中的孤木，紧紧拥着这最后的栖身之地，至死方休。而后他再次抬起腰肢吐纳起来。

　　这次的节奏却是凶狠了许多，跪坐挺起的动作渐快，他甚至找到角度，让对方的性器能够顶到自己的腺体，然后贪婪而不知疲倦地追逐那逐渐失控的快感：

　　“羽瞳。”

　　“羽瞳……”

　　“羽瞳……啊……啊啊！”

　　他扭动着腰让性器坚硬的顶端在腺体上不断摩擦，低沉软糯的呼喊一声接着一声，最终带上了压抑的哭腔。

　　在这样情动的呼喊中，白羽瞳终于被欲火焚毁了理智的保险，托着对方的臀重重地上顶，狠狠地操弄在敏感处。展耀起初还随着他的动作迎合吐纳，而后只能把头埋在白羽瞳的肩膀，彻底被顶弄得张嘴吐着舌，发不出声音也动弹不得。

　　最后一下龟头狠狠擦过腺体直插入最深处，展耀睁大眼瞳孔涣散，被操得射了出来。

　　在漫长的高潮中他的脚尖紧紧蜷起，浑身过电般酥麻不已，眼前是闪烁的雪花白点。

　　足足好几分钟后展耀才从这炫目的快感中寻回自己的存在。昏沉中他感觉仍深埋在自己体内的性器依然硬挺着，令高潮后敏感的身体倍感不适。他稍微挪动了一下身体，便被那存在感过强的东西激得皱起眉来。

　　“我先抽出去，然后自己打出来吧。”白羽瞳小心翼翼地托着他，低声耳语，嘶哑处的字眼被吞成了气音，足见未能被满足的折磨。

　　展耀眼神空茫，不置可否，半晌后却忽而低头舔去他鼻尖低垂的汗珠。

　　咸苦的味道在舌尖上化开。展耀低垂着眼帘，不顾对方的瞬间凝滞，撑在白羽瞳的胸上借力坐起身，转而乖顺地转身伏倒在床铺上，努力地抬腰摆成易于被进入的姿势。

　　俨然是过于露骨的邀请。

　　“我操。”白羽瞳骂了句粗口，脑内霎时轰鸣一片，再听不见别的声响。他扶着展耀的腰抬高，直接借着溢出的润滑再次插了进去。

　　被积压到极限的欲望触底反弹，欲望如山洪似一发不可收拾，席卷向身下承受的人。他扣住展耀的腰身死死往里冲撞，惊人的臂力又禁锢得对方动弹不得，连下意识地挣扎逃避都不可得，只能任由那粗大的性器直顶弄到身体深处。

　　历经足够长久的忍耐之后，最后一滴雨水落下，山泥倾泻，埋葬了白羽瞳长久以来压抑的自持。

　　他不是圣人，也曾在无数个无眠夜里，想着展耀那澄澈的眼眸自我慰藉。片刻窒息清醒过后是更长久的悲哀，他知道他已经被困在这长夜里，哪里都去不了。

　　但现在不一样。

　　白羽瞳在相似的黑暗里抱住了展耀，用鲜活的感知覆盖了那些消沉的记忆。在这一刻似乎什么都不再重要，他们相拥着，双双堕入情欲的洪流。不理长夜的牢狱外是风口浪尖或是末日绝境都好，只要此刻能在彼此的体温中贪欢片刻，那就已经足够了。

　　失控的抽送之中两人都情难自已，撇低理智去顺应身体的欲望随波逐流，在煽情的热度中互相呢喃着对方的名字。

　　欲望携着他们飘然坠向无底深水。起伏间展耀不餍足地胡乱喊着索求的情话，带着低沉的哭腔，听得白羽瞳意乱情迷。恨不得将灵魂都撞进去，好满足爱人的贪得无厌。

　　背后体位看不见展耀脸上的表情，白羽瞳顶到深处时抱着他，伸手想去抚摸他的脸，掌心却被上面的泪水湿了一片。

　　不满心事被窥探，展耀承受着背后凶狠的撞击，张嘴便狠狠地咬在白羽瞳的虎口上。

　　白羽瞳也没喊痛，就任由展耀这样咬着，抬起拇指轻柔地摩挲他的脸颊。与这般柔情相对，身下的顶撞却是截然不同的狠戾，一下下地操弄在腺体上，让展耀将口中的呜咽泄露在那宽厚的掌心里。

　　在这场抵死缠绵中，情欲从不会放过他们任一个，直至他们紧拥着双双跌入暗潮中的旋涡，淹没了呼吸。

　　

　　

　　这场性事仿佛是一个泄洪闸，释放了太多说不清道不明的情绪，以至于几乎抽空了两人所有的力气。事后他们久久地仰躺在床上，说不出半句话来。

　　与之相对的是内心满溢的充实感。懵懂悸动以来悬而未定的一颗心脏，如今终于落到了它应在的位置，正过分活跃地搏动着。

　　歇息了许久，他们终于有力气再度交换了个清浅的吻。

　　白羽瞳伸出手去握住展耀的手紧扣住，然后便宣示所有权般地不松开了。展耀懒得计较他那点小心思，顺势懒洋洋地窝到他怀里去，找了一个舒服的姿势躺好，也不管自己一把骨头会不会硌到白羽瞳。

　　“你这几天就先什么都不要做，把伤养好了再说吧。”展耀说这话时，眼睛都没舍得睁开。

　　沙哑的嗓音里带着鼻音，平淡的话都讲得像是撒娇。白羽瞳心头痒痒的，手指忍不住在展耀的手背磨蹭磨蹭，连指尖都掩盖不住满满欢喜。

　　展耀不厌其烦，想甩开却没成功，只好较劲似地把白羽瞳的手握得更紧了些。

　　黑暗中他悄悄地睁开眼，翻过身用空出的手戳向白羽瞳的胸膛，在其上轻轻地划动。白羽瞳似有所感，等他落下最后一划停顿后，不动声色地把展耀那只手捉起来，送到嘴边吻了吻，仿佛爱人间再寻常不过的亲昵互动。

　　展耀写下了两个字：

　　——“小心”。

　　察觉到对方的意会，展耀眯着眼露出一个意味深长的笑容，恢复那倦懒的模样躺倒回去。白羽瞳的气息包裹着他，令他昏昏欲睡，好似什么都可以懒得理会。

 

——TBC——


End file.
